Every Mile A Memory
by wasted my time
Summary: Sean is back in town, Emma is questioning her relationship with Peter, Jay is trying to start over, and his little sis is trying to find her way in love. AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Back in Town

Sean and Jay had just arrived back in Toronto around nine at the night, the sky was cloudy where you could barely see the stars and the car was quiet. Sean was ready to make everything right; with school, friends, and a girl. It was all he could think about from Wasaga to Toronto, his mind wanted no rest, not with tomorrow being as big as it was. The idea of going back to Degrassi was huge not only since he hadn't step foot in the halls in months but because of the friendships and people he left behind. Sean's eyes were fixed outside the window watching the lights as the car went pass them, it was just a couple of weeks ago that he had talked to Jay about moving back. Jay being a good friend not only said it would be a great idea but offered him a place to stay.

Driving was something that was second nature to Jay something to always clear his mind so the drive up to Wasaga and back was not a big deal. It gave him a chance to think about going back to Degrassi and what tomorrow had in store for him, Haley, and Sean. The drive back started in a buzz of conversation but as the dive went on both boys settled in and became lost in their thoughts. It wasn't until Jay spotted his street sign that he spoke up and turned the radio down.

"Looks like we are here," Jay spoke while turning the steering wheel driving about a half a block more and turning into a drive way.

Jay's apartment was a small but okay size place, mostly because the grandparents helped out because Haley was living with him. The living room, kitchen, dining room was pretty much all in one but the bedrooms are in the back. With a few windows on the front of the house and only one dim light on Jay guess that Haley fell asleep and just forgot to turn it off. Putting the car in park, he turned the headlights off before taking the keys out of putting them in his pocket.

"So this is it?" Sean asked opening the door and pulling his bag out of the backseat.

"Yea this is home sweet home," Jay answered the question getting out of the car before locking it behind him.

It wasn't much but it was home. Having Haley live with him helped out in that department always picking up and make sure thing place was clean. Jay figured it was due to living with the grandparents for so long. As the two walked up to the front door he could hear the television and the voices coming from the speakers. Pulling the keys back out of his pocket he held the key ring up to the light to find the match key. _'There you are,'_ Jay thought to himself putting the key into the small opening and turning. He was right, the television was the only thing on and Haley was asleep on the couch. It was a sight that didn't last long because of the noise from the door and the boys coming.

"Jay," Haley said softly sitting up to see her big brother and another standing in the kitchen. "What time is it?" It was the usual question that Haley asked when she just wakes up no matter the time of day.

Tossing his keys on the counter he couldn't help but laugh at his little sister, having her back under the same roof was nice. "Nine something." The tall brunette boy informed her kicking his shoes off, hearing his friend comment on the girl on the couch.

"Who's that?" Sean who was full of questions for the night said watching Haley as she gathered her things up and standing on her feet.

"Oh yea Sean this is Haley my little sister, Hales this is Sean." He introduced the two of them.

His family life was never something Jay talked about, the fact that he had a little sister was something he kept to himself except for Alex, she manged to get that secret out of him. He just figured this way it would keep that life and the one that he lived here apart. With Haley he filled his big brother shoes up trying to run all the boys off from her and threatening the ones that stuck around. Haley being half asleep also helped with her manners for the time being.

"Are you riding with us tomorrow?" Jay figured he would ask to make sure she didn't get left behind or anything.

"No, I'm just going to drive since I have to run by and put up a friend before school." Haley put simply as she pick up her things, informing him of this information didn't please him.

Sean thought this was all pretty funny the fact that there was another person that had Jay's DNA and didn't listen it was classic. "So you have a sister? She seems nice at least." Sean managed to say with a little laugh thinking of Jay being that over protective big brother the fact that she was friends with Emma was something else to laugh at but he kept that to himself.

"She lived with our grandparents since we were little, she only came down here just a couple months after you left." Jay told the story placing one of his hand on his head. With Sean gone and being kicked out of school having Haley here was grounding. She made him get his act together and do what Spinner did with summer school and trying to get his life on track. "I'll fill you in on the rest tomorrow when I have a better excuse on why my sister is friends with Greenpeace." Jay joked a little taking a few steps towards the hallway.

Jay showed him to where his room was nothing facey just another bedroom that had a window. Jay explained to Sean that the bath room was across the hall and he would have to share it with Haley and that they would be leaving close to seven thirty tomorrow morning. With the three in their own beds for the night all three residents had different thoughts going through their head. Jay was worried about Sean finding out about his hook up with Emma, Haley wondered if this year would be her year to find love, and Sean was torn between Ellie and Emma and who to see first.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Homeroom

Seven, it was just a number most of the time but today was when Haley was getting up for her first day of her junior year at Degrassi. Laying in bed the younger Hogart let her eyes wonder up to the alarm clock that was blasted it's alarm to remind her to get up. The bed was warm, a place that she didn't want to get up from but knew being late was never something good. It was a habit that her grandparents gave her, always telling her if you're on time that you are actucally late. With a small sigh Haley tossed the covers off to the side and sitting up figuring it might be best to grab a shower before the boys got up and she would have to fight for space. Getting out of bed she made sure to grab a towel before heading to the bath room.

Her shower was warm and perfect to wake her up, she couldn't help but think about what could happen this year. When she came to Degrassi after her older brother was kicked out it was hard to get used to everything and find a group of friends since a lot of them thought she was like Jay. Alex was a sweetheart and was always there for her and it wasn't until a group project that her and Emma started to talk and realized that they clicked and could be friends. The shower went fast from washing her hair to her body before hopping out and wrapping the towel around her body. Haley took a second to brush her teeth before openning the door to let the steam out of the small room. Heading back into her room Haley wanted to keep it simple and fast since time was slowly slipping away. With jeans, a dress top, and ballet flats with a little bit of make up to top it off she was ready in no time.

Grabbing her keys and her bag, Haley woke Jay up before leaving to make sure he would be up and on time for once. Heading out the door Haley was on her way to one of her best friend's house. Emma Nelson of course to her brother it was cause girl or greenpeace but to Hales it was just Emma. The drive was short and one that took no time, parking in front of the house she could see that Snake was already gone. Reaching the door she knocked for a second before letting herself in, it was a habbit she gainned from the summer that just came natural now.

"Good morning Spike," Hales spoke with a smile as she walked into the warm house spotting Emma's mom and baby brother in the kitchen.

"Morning Haley. Emma is still downstairs getting ready." Spike informed her as she made her way around the kitchen. With that Haley headed down to the basement where Emma and Manny's room was located and couldn't help but laugh a little seeing her best friend still toss clothes off to the side not being able to pick a top.

"You know its just school right," she couldn't help but laugh a little as she took a seat on the closest bed since this was going to take a few minutes. "Pick a dress shirt that way you can do jeans and t-shirts later on." Haley couldn't help but joke a little bit about her dear friend's shirt problem.

"It's good to see someone is happy with their look for the first day of school." Emma pointed out as she turned a little to pick another shirt up and holding it up to the mirror.

This year Emma wanted things to go different then last year. After all in the past year she saw someone die, almost get shot, hooked up with her ex's boyfriend's best friend, and just lost herself a little bit. Things were already on the road to recoverey with her new relationship with Peter, her friendships were strong and she felt that her grades were bound to be good; what more could a girl ask for. Moving a piece a hair out of her face, Emma finally settled on a blue top. Switching tops she quicky picked up her things while Haley was looking at a book.

"We can leave now," Emma informed Haley before running her fingers through her hair.

"Good because I want to see the shock of the teacher's faces when Jay is on time." Haley couldn't help but say putting the book aside and standing back up.

The two girls walked up stairs back into the kitchen saying bye to Spike and Jack then headed off to school. It was a short drive yet again and the two could have walked but Haley had plans afterways and driving was just easier. Pulling into a parking spot Haley could see that everyone was starting to show up and even spotted her brother's car. At least he got here and on time was all she could think about. Even know they tried to get there just a little bit earlier it didn't work the bell started to ring as the two made their way down the hall and into Mrs. Kwan homeroom class.

"Welcome back" Mrs. Kwan started to say as all the students found their way to class then their seats.

Emma and Haley found seats near the back window and were getting settled taking out their notebooks and a pen each when the last student made it to class. Sean walked in with a weak smile as he looked around for an empty seat. He spotted Haley and Emma towards the back but took the seat that was open in the middle not sure if Emma wanted to see or talk to him yet.

Emma was lost in her thoughts with Haley focused on her drawing of stars it was shock when she looked around the class to see who else shared this homeroom when she realized that Sean Cameron was back in town and in her homeroom. At first she had to make sure she was till awake and not dreaming but it wasn't a dream it was real.

"Oh my," Emma started to say under her breath only loud enough Haley and herself to hear.

"Oh my what?" Haley clued in putting her pen down for a second looking over at her best friend. "What's wrong?"

"Sean, he's here." The young blond said still in shock.

"You know Cameron," Haley started to say not connect the dots that well since when Emma talked about a Sean she never dropped a last name and her brother always called him Cameron.

"Yeah, he's Sean. You know the guy I told you about all summer." Emma stated with a weak smile. "Wait, how do you know him?" Sure Jay was her brother but Haley came to town after Sean left and Jay never mentioned trips to Wasaga.

"He kinda of lives with Jay and I, I just met him last night. I didn't know that this was the Sean that broke your heart or I would have called you when they got in last night." Haley connected the dots and was starting to see the little triangle unfold in front of her.

"Hales, what am I going to do?" Emma asked with a sigh, she was head over hills for him to this day but also had the secret of hooking up with is best friend and the fact she did have a boyfriend. "Peter is not going to like this." She added looking down at her desk figuring out the best way to go about this.

"Take a deep breath and let whatever happens, happen." Haley was never one good at giving love advice, heck she couldn't even keep a boyfriend herself but she could listen and once in a blue moon have an epic advice. "Peter will be fine, flash a smile his way and play nice until you figure out what your heart is saying"

Haley felt bad for Emma, she wouldn't know what to do if her first love came back to town after a shooting or anything close to what happened last year. Spending the summer between her bother's friends and her own she saw relationships come and go on top of Emma and Peter's and it seemed pretty solid but all good things have cracks in them. Emma finally gave Haley a nod and the two went back to listening to Kwan and what to expect in the coming year with school.


End file.
